Spirits
by Uchihagetsu-san
Summary: At the death of her brother, Kyuu, Naru is at a lost. And her brother's spirit feels it. Kyuu, as a spirit, embarks on a journey to find someone to help him speak to Naru and hopefully find away to get her out of his old life, his gang life, and hopefully find her the love of someone wealthy enough, and strong enough to keep her out of the gang life she grew up in. SasuNaru ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**S**pirits

A story about death, love, faith, and betrayal.

Began 7/19/13

_Chapter one_

Kyuu couldn't believe it. This was supposed to be the start to their new beginning, his and Naru's new _life, _but he had gotten shot. Kyuu cursed himself to the deeps of hell, he couldn't believe that he had gotten _shot _right as he was leaving with the money and _died _for it. Their new beginning had cost Kyuu his life.

Kyuu was a tall man, and his usual garb of all black usually made him appear even taller. His shaggy red hair draped around his face, covering his brilliant blue eyes with its shadow. His black shirt matched with a black, thin, long sleeved jacket and black jeans to go with it made his silver chain with a fox pendant and his pale skin stand out more. Completely highlighting his strong jaw and high cheek bones, making most of his masculine features appear more masculine appear even that much more beautiful. Well, that was what Kyuu had looked like before he died inside Konoha's train station with a duffle bag full of cash.

For the life of him, Kyuu couldn't understand how he died. (Oh the irony) He had completed his job, like he was suppose to, and had gone to pick up the cash, the cash from the job. He had walked down the train station, his completely innocent looking duffle bag in his hand, and then _bang!, _down goes Kyuu. He couldn't remember who it was that had shot him since they ran up from behind him.

"_A pussy move." _Kyuu thought. And he was right. On the streets of Konoha, especially on the lower streets of south side Konoha –sometimes called 'the wrong side of the tracks'-, if you shoot to kill someone, then your face is the last one they're going to see. It's not like someone didn't "mean" to shoot him, the rule was, if you can pick up a gun, you shoot to kill. It was a rule Kyuu never broke and he was sure to teach that to whomever, especially his little sister, Naru.

Naru was seven years younger than Kyuu. When their parents had died, Kyuu was only a boy of 12, while Naru had just celebrated her 5th birthday. Kyuu promised his parents as they lay dying that he would always take care of Naru, like a big brother should. He knows now that the decisions he made during his life weren't the best. Hell, his decision to go into the Yakuza was what landed him in this exact position; _dead. _But it was his decision that allowed them to stay together.

Kyuu had belonged into the same Yakuza for over thirteen long years. Most of the older members had _raised _Naru alongside him because their parent could not. Kyuu knew deep within his heart that the members oftentimes thought of them as sons and daughters, and the newer ones as brothers and sisters. He knew that they would take care of her, like they have been doing for all these years.

She was like a member herself. She was there when Kyuu had joined when he was 13 and every day since she was there for other members joining. Heck, the leader even thought of her like his own child. The gang trained her, in everything they could possibly train her in. She became a master at the ninja and samurai weapons. She even helped train new members with the older, more respected members who respect and love her. She was basically the daughter of the whole Yakuza gang.

Although Kyuu knew she would be well taken care of, he also knew that he didn't want her to be taken care of by the gang. They were his family, but he doesn't want his sister to get lost in that violent life, like he had. She had so much life to her from the moment she was born; he didn't want it to disappear by taking a life of another.

Kyuu was at a loss, a standstill, on what to do. He wanted her to be happy and free and all these other things in life that he couldn't be in life. He wanted her to know that he has never blamed her for all of the things he had to do for her, and that he'll gladly do them again if it meant protecting her from the cruel and unforgiving world. But how could he do that? How could he tell her all those things when he was _dead? _

An idea formed into Kyuu's mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do. The only question left in his mind as he mentally forced himself out of the long, dark subway tunnel was how long it was going to take. It might take days, weeks, months, or even years, but Kyuu was determined to find someone in the large city of Konoha to help him in his self given mission to save his sister from herself and his gang before she flows into the self impending road of revenge to find his killer, something that Kyuu would, without a doubt, have done if it was his sister on the ground with a bullet in the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Naru Uzumaki sighed loudly as she took off her work apron from her petite waist. It was another tiring day of taking orders and being as polite as she possibly could to rude customers. But it was a busy restaurant near the lavish side of town, so she really didn't expect them to know the words, "please," and "thank you." If it was a good day, the tips were great, but on a day like this, she was happy to be receiving a day check at the end of the week.

She hated having to come to work on a daily basis, the customers were, a majority of the time, rude and disrespectful towards her, her boss liked to screech in her ears in random non-explainable excitement, and most of her coworkers were pampered girls who only got a job so their "daddy'" can buy them that hip, cool convertible they want while all they have to worry about gas money. It's not like she hated her job, it's just going to work more than 10 hours a day, every day, took a large toll on her.

She kind of did hate the people around her work, her coworkers included. All they had to worry about was making sure the dad bought them the right car they wanted and gas money. While Naru had to completely take a whole year off of college to make sure she'll be able to go next year. Since Naru graduated a little less than a year ago, her life has been nothing but work, sleep, and food. She knew that her brother would gladly give her the money she needed for college, but she knew that in order to get that money, he had to do more dangerous missions for Leaf, his gang.

When she had graduated high school a little less than a year ago, she was honestly surprised that it was possible for her to graduate, seeing as through most of her high school career, she had been in trouble. She thought that because all of that trouble she had done, that she wouldn't qualify for graduation until she finally got her act together, even though she had a solid 3.8 GPA. But it wasn't until several months ago did Naru find out from Kiba, her school buddy for most of her life, her partner in crime, and now a current member of Leaf, that she graduated simply because Iruka, an older member of Leaf and a teacher at her high school, and the old man, the actual leader of Leaf, had come to a sort of compromise of sorts with the principle of the same school she had gotten expelled from seven times throughout her high school career.

Naru didn't know what was asked of from both parties, but ever since then she couldn't visit Iruka on the school property again, and she couldn't be less than 10 mile radius from her old friend the principle. It stung a bit when Iruka told her that part. Naru and the Principle use to play _Go Fish _together. They were _Go Fish _buddies, for life.

Naru's high school was definitely _not _the best high schools in Konoha. It was, actually, the worst, solely reserved for minor criminals and delinquents. Well, that's what it says on the flyer they hand out yearly to the strange rich people who throw their money around, especially in the name to 'help' the _poor children who need to be in a mental hospital. _Naru could honestly name a few souls who attended the school with her that actually needed to be in a metal hospital. If everyone else had been asked to name people who needed to go to a loony bin, she wouldn't be all that surprised if she was in their top three. Honestly, she was expelled from the _same school seven times._

Although the school likes to deem themselves as heroes for being the one to take in troubled teens, in actuality, the schools population was mainly made up of kids who were from the poorer part of Konoha city. Because most students lived off low incomes by the states standards, that school receives a lot of government help, meaning they pretty much serve the best food, for _free, _much to Naru's pleasure. The school often deemed themselves to be able to take the trouble out of the teen, but Leaf was originated inside the school, and even named after the school many, many, many years ago when Leaf, the school, was the only one inside the ever growing city of Konoha. It was kind of ironic really when the school boasts to take the trouble out of the teen when Konoha's most notorious gang originated from that school, and that most students who attend will probably be in the gang by the time they graduated.

Her phone began to ring the happy tune of one of her favorite songs by Circa Survive. If she was in a bad mood, like she kind of was, she would have let it ring so she could hear the rest of the relaxing tune Circa Survive usually had, but she knew who was calling before she looked at her caller ID; Kiba, who usually would pick her up after work so she wouldn't walk or ride the bus home seeing as she didn't have a car or a drivers skill just yet.

"Hello?" Naru sighed into the phone tiredly.

"Hurry up; I've been waiting for over half an hour." Kiba growled from the other line, obviously upset due to him being an impatient man. Naru knew from experience exactly how impatient he was since she had known the man since they were in diapers.

Naru scoffed, "Who told you to come early, dumbass?" She knew that aggravating him further was not the brightest move, if she was someone else. Kiba had been her ride home from work for almost two years, since Naru had gotten a job. He was her best friend, who was like her brother. He protected her from any and every thing while at the same time teasing her about them the same. They poked fun at each other all the time; it was simply the relationship they shared.

"Shut up," He growled, "and move your ass; my show is going to start soon!" With that, the man hung up.

Naru laughed at her best friend as she waved goodbye to her boss, who was stepping into her car. Her boss returned he gesture and quickly left the parking lot. Naru rounded the corner, in the alley way right besides the café, to be greeted with the sight of Kiba and his large SUV.

Kiba was almost a whole year older than her and much taller than the short Naru. He had broad shoulders and short, untamable, brown spiky hair. He was an attractive guy, Naru could admit, but having known him since their diaper sporting days, Naru couldn't help but think of him as that weird kid who wanted to be a dog when they grew up. His face was set into a fierce scowl as he stared as the ground in front of him. He was leaning on the hood of his all black SUV that he had only gotten several months back. He wore his usual, black casual jeans with a white cut-off shirt, showing off his muscular arms.

"When I thought you couldn't get any uglier, you go and put in that face." Naru teased as she stood in front of her long time friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba's chocolate brown eyes flickered to meet her brilliant blue ones and then trailed down her body with obvious distaste at what she was wearing.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop wearing such… disgusting clothes." He growled, looking her over once more.

Naru sighed, Kiba always said that when she got off of work. It was part of her uniform. She had to wear tight fitting shorts that were way too short for comfort along with a green form fitting shirt that hugged her curves. Her apron she had to wear was rather short too; it was tied right below her breasts and reached just a few inches above her shorts. Naru's boss allowed her to have a choice of shoes, but the shoes could only be black or grey. Today, Naru choose to wear her favorite pair of worn grey converse. The outfit wasn't so bad, Naru thought, it was way better than the maid uniforms some cafés made their employees wear.

"It's my uniform, Kiba. Besides, I rather wear this than those maid uniforms." Naru grimaced at the thought of the white and black clothing.

Kiba grinned, "I don't know, I think the white and black suits ya more than the green and black."

"Oh yeah? I think you'll look better with my foot up your ass, pervert!"

Kiba laughed as he ruffled Naru's long blonde locks, "C'mon, my show is gonna start soon, and I-"

"Don't want to miss it." Naru finished.

"You say that a lot." She said as she hopped into the large black vehicle.

Kiba grunted in response as he started the truck and began to pull out of the small alley way they were in, going to Naru's apartment.

"You know," Naru began as she watched the car in front of them, "You sound _exactly _like granny Tsunade when you whine about your shows like that, Kibbles."

Kiba groaned at the use of his childhood nickname she seemed so determined to keep calling him.

"Ki-ba! My name is Kiba! It's shorter than that "Kibbles" bullshit you like to call me." He said with a huff as he turned the car right, on to Naru's street.

She smirked, "It's because I just _love _explaining it to the women at the club why you have that nickname, Kibbles."

"It was _one _time, and you'll never let me forget it." He sighed as he pulled into a stop in front of Naru's apartment building.

"Of course not, it's my job to never let you forget."

Kiba scoffed as his brown eyes met hers, "Oh really?" Naru nodded, "And what is your job?"

Naru leaned in closer to Kiba and her hands moved to be firmly placed on both sides of his face, "Why, it's being your best friend!" She pinched together and _pulled_, stretching out his face. Kiba whined at her abuse to his manly cheeks as she laughed at his face. Kiba's large hands quickly did the same to her cheeks, pulling them. She whined as it was his turn to laugh at her.

"Ow o yu ik it? (How do you like it?)" He asked as she pulled harder in retaliation.

"Wha? (What?)" She whined.

He pinched harder, hoping she would let go of his own cheeks.

"Ow!" She whined as she did the same. He growled at the sudden flash of pain in his cheeks and pulled on her cheeks, wiggling in different directions

"No ody liks yu! (Nobody likes you!)" She yelled.

"Wha? (What?)" He yelled back at her as they continued their cheek pulling war.

Suddenly they stopped both their movements, and looked into each other's eyes.

"CHU~!"

"Ahh!" Kiba yelled, letting go of Naru's cheeks.

Kyuu was at a loss. He didn't know what else to do for the last several hours of wandering. He was hoping to find someone that could see his spirit. When he was alive, he would make fun of his buddies who believed in ghost whispers and all that jazz. He would joke about those crazy people who said that they can speak to the dead, but now, since he was dead and he needed one of those people, who truly wondered if they were telling the truth; that they _could_ speak to dead. Kyuu had spent the night weaving through the most popular places of Konoha, hoping that he could find someone that could see him. It was barely early morning, around 8 or so, the sun was barely rising. Kyuu estimated that he has been dead for a little more than 9 hours.

The first two hours after his dying and becoming a ghost, Kyuu had gone to several late night diners, like the one Naru works at, in the hope to bother and find someone who could truly see his spirit. He would pop into several of the ones he used to go to when he was a young teen, and wave his hand in front of the customers face, hoping they would see it, and maybe yell at him or something. It wasn't the brightest plan, Kyuu could admit, but it was a plan nonetheless. The largest response Kyuu had gotten during that was only a weird twitch of the nose, which strangely fascinated Kyuu more than it originally should have.

Kyuu ended up spending a little more than half an hour messing with that man's nose, much to the horror of the unsuspecting man.

How weird would it be you were just enjoying a nice coffee at one in the morning to see that your nose was having a really strange, and bad, case of the twitches?

Three words; _pretty fucking weird._

After the whole twitchy nose fiasco, Kyuu made his way to a popular street in their city known for all the clubs that had taken up residence. When Kyuu was alive, he and some of his friends from the gang would go out there and just party. The street name was _Party Life_, which, Kyuu suspected, was why all the clubs in the city would fight get a spot on the small street. Kyuu remembered that he, and a few of their friends, had taken Naru to the clubs for her eighteenth birthday. All they really got out of that night was several bans from some of the places because _Naru _had started several riots. He has never been so proud of his sister. Anyways, Kyuu attempted to do the same thing he had done at the diners; he waved a large hand in front of their faces.

The most he had gotten out of those several hours was getting walked _through, _twice!And to his disappointment; no one else had a twitchy nose.

After that Kyuu had wandered around several places, doing what he had done at the diners and the club, but here was no one who showed any indication of his presence; not even a twitching nose!

He had roamed around until he had just randomly stopped in front of a library. It was weird for a library to open so early in the morning, it was six in the morning, but Kyuu was actually curious to see if anyone, save for the librarian, was actually inside doing _library things_. To his utter surprise, there were several people inside, ranging from late teens to late _late _60's. Since the library was a quiet place, Kyuu decided to kill several humans with one verse of memorable lyrics that he knew, not literally _killing _them… well if they did hear him, than he probably would have. Taking a large gulp of air, Kyuu quickly belted out the only lyrics he knew, "TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL! TO THE SWEAT DRIP DOWN MY BALLS, ALL THESE BITCHES CRAWL! AH SKEET SKEET SKEET SKEET SKEET! AHH SKEET, SKEET! LET ME SEE YOU GET LOW, YOU SCARED YOU SCARED!" But alas, no one told him to shut up.

And again, he didn't get so much as a twitch of the nose.

Defeated once more, Kyuu roamed once again. This is where he was currently, outside of a grocery store, looking at the people passing him, trying to get to their car or to get inside. He would be lying if he said he wasn't envious at the people he looked at, they all had their lives ahead of them, but not him. He was already gone.

He had notice woman who held her young child, maybe seven or eight months old. She was young, maybe his age, and was rushing to get to the store with her child wrapped firmly to her chest and the child's head peaking over its mother's shoulder. Kyuu watched the woman go by, remembering the time when he had carried his sister like that when she was sad. He noticed the child's eyes watching him intently. Confused, Kyuu moved around, first a few steps to the left, than a few to the right, only to be hit with the revelation that the child could _see _him. He remembered a few months ago when he had been drinking with a few guys in the gang, that a new member was all about the spiritual stuff. He didn't remember the guys name and his face was a little hazy because of alcohol, but Kyuu distinctly remembers the guy talking rapidly about how only a few adults in the world never grew out of being able to see spirits, and that all of us, in our childhood, were fully able to see and communicate with those lingering souls.

Kyuu walked in the grocery store, mildly surprised at how many people shop for grocery so early in the day. He lazily walked around the store, not so much bent on finding someone to speak to, and trying to fill his time with some sort of amusement. He saw a few babies, a few months younger than the first, but not a child over one years of age. Kyuu had this small sadistic side to him where he _loved _to make small children cry. He use to do it to Naru all the time, until she use to it and stopped crying. He would poke her face when she was asleep, or knock her bottle out of her mouth just to see the weird angry baby faces she would make. They had amused him to no end, much to his parent's worry, but soon Naru learned not take any shit from him at fourteen months, and learned how to make _him _cry.

For old time's sakes, Kyuu walked to a woman and her baby girl. She was several yars older than him, and her baby looked t be about five months. Kyuu made a scary face at the child, and several seconds later the child began to cry loudly. Kyuu didn't know what to make of his weird baby's crying faces are funny mojo he had going on, but decided to make the best of it. Soon the whole store had erupted in baby cries, much to the red head's amusement. Kyuu stood in the vegetable section of the store, and stared at one of the baby across from the green bell peppers, smirking in satisfaction at the wailing child.

"My, my… that is really uncalled for." A voice said from behind.

Kyuu yelped in surprised and turned to see a older woman, mid to late 40's, holding a smart phone to her ear, looking at him with a small mischievous smile. Kyuu turned around, not really thinking the woman can see him.

"Messing with children really isn't very nice, sweetie." The woman continued.

Kyuu's eyebrows clenched together as her listened to the strange woman's words. Turning around quickly, he asked, "You can see me?"

The woman smiled, "Of course I can see you, sweetie. I'm not blind."

"Can you help me?" Kyuu asked timidly.

"What is it you need, son?"

Kyuu sighed, "Well, long story short, I died a few hours ago. I don't have any family except for my younger sister. Our parents died when we were young, so I'm all she has. We grew up in the streets, and I didn't make great decisions when I was alive. I want her to be taken care of, like she should be, and off the streets. I want her to know that even though I'm not alive, I will never leave her." He said quickly.

"How old is she?" She asked as mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"She's going to be nineteen soon. I know that she's technically an adult, but I want her to be happy and-"

The woman chuckled, "Oh, I won't be able to help you-"

Kyuu looked down at his feet with sadness.

"But I know someone who can, two some ones, in fact." She said with a smile.

Kyuu looked up with a large genuine smile, "Oh thank you, Mrs.-"

"Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off, informing it's owner that it was time for him to get up and get ready for work. A sluggish pale hand moved towards the small clock, hoping to shut it off quickly, saving his self from an even worse headache, if that was possible with his hangover. A man tiredly sat up with a long sigh, holding his aching head in the hopes it would ease the throbbing, no doubt a result from his late night activities.

The man was about 21 years of age. He was pale, not a blemish on his porcelain skin, his coal eyes were framed lavishly with thick black eyelashes matching the hair on his head, he was a tall around 5'9" or so, and he was most easily described as gorgeous. This was an easy indicator to why he worked as a model for the most famous company in the world. His pale skin almost glowing inside his darkened room. Although he had just woken up from a long and eventful night, his hair was already styled in its usual manner. His white silk sheets were twisted around his waist, leaving his chest bare. Squinting to get a look at the glowing numbers of his bedside clock; it read half past 1 in the afternoon.

"Shit." He muttered, starring at the numbers. He was going to be late to work, and his manager was going to throw a fit if he missed his shoot.

Quickly he stood up, dropping the sheets that had been around his waist, and went to the door closest to him; into his large bathroom. Hoping into the shower, he quickly scrubbed any and all lingering scents from the night before. Getting out, the man hurriedly dried his body and wrapped a soft black towel around his sculpted waist. Stepping in front of the mirror, the man used his hand to wipe off some of the fog that he had created as he showered. Looking at his reflection, the man took out his toothbrush and his toothpaste from the small drawer next to the sink.

After brushing his teeth the man walked out of his bathroom and back into his darkened bedroom, turning on the light switch, he looked over the mess in his bedroom. There were clothes scattered all over the room, a pair of hot pink panties were hanging off of his lamp. Sighing, the man walked towards the foot of his large bed, "Hey." He said calmly, waiting for the response from the other occupant in the room.

The sheets on the bed stirred a bit, but otherwise there was no response. The man quickly got annoyed from the lack of response. He lifted up his foot, and forcefully kicked the foot of the bed.

"Hey!" He yelled.

A feminine moan of annoyance erupted from the woman occupying the raven haired man's bed.

"Get up and get out." The man said as he walked to his closet to get dressed for the day.

"But Sasuke," The woman whined groggily, "I thought we could spend more _quality _time together." She said this as she sat up, not caring that the sheet that had once covered her naked body came off, allowing Sasuke a full view of why she, the pink haired bombshell, was dubbed one of the highest paid and well known models of the world. And Sasuke could see why; she had beautiful luminous light skin, natural pink hair –he just _knew _from _experience _just how natural it got- and emerald green eyes.

Speaking about _experience_ and _quality _time, Sasuke growled at her response. Sakura was pretty, beautiful even, but he did not have time for her crazy "we had sex so now we're soulmates" bullshit she likes to pull every single time he's too fucked up to tell her "No.", "Get the fuck off, you crazy bitch." , and "The restraining order is still in effect." But although they did in fact 'hook up' last night, he was about 99.9999% sure that he said at least two of those things and she just chose to not hear them _like she usually does. _

Good lord, this woman is fucking annoying.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he looked her dead in the eye, "We will never be anything. Get it through your thick pink skull. I don't love you, I don't like you, and I don't want to be near you. So get out, I have to go to work."

Sasuke was a overly blunt man, he didn't care what he said or whom he said it too. He normally wouldn't be so mean… no, he'd probably be even meaner, but somewhere deep _deep _in his blue heart, he _slightly _cared for the pink haired woman. She was crazy and annoying, but over their extended years of working together he knew that wasn't everything about her. She was actually really smart and studied to become a doctor, something that was rare in the modeling world.

Sakura's emerald eyes watered up, and Sasuke went into his closet to get dressed. He was known to be a complete asshole –He's hot and he's famous, he doesn't have to be _nice._- at times, but he certainly did not like to see that he had made a woman cry, especially a woman who was like your sister –You know, the sister who's totally obsessed with you and often times allows you to have one night stands with her. (It wouldn't be called one night stand if it happens more than one night, now would it Sasuke?)- So he did the next best thing, he went into a different room. To change, but that's not significant.

As he pulled on black shorts –He was just going to work, his whole job is based on changing and wearing clothes- a white undershirt and a black and white plaid button up shirt that he was either too lazy or too cool to button up. For the sake of his reputation, let's just go with the latter.

He heard the sound of Sakura trying, and obviously failing, to suck up her tears and face him like the woman she is. –Which, at some moments in her pink haired life, really isn't much.- He inwardly sighed, he didn't have time to deal with her and her irritating emotions because he really had to get to work. Walking out of his closet (Is that a pun?), he turned to face the sniffling, and fully naked, woman on his bed. She didn't meet his gaze, instead opting to look at the dark blue carpet he had –which was, like, the softest carpet _ever._-

"Please," He said, "Just get dressed and go home, don't make this anymore emotional than it has to be. I have to go to work and you have to go home and do whatever it is you do and-"

"Forget it ever happened." She finished. She heard the speech often enough from him that she had it almost down by memory, even the "I don't want to be near you," speech from before. It still didn't make the pain of hearing the words come out of her love's mouth any less. If anything, like a couple of hours later, it will make her even that much more determined to show him the error of his words and make him love her. "Cause that's what true loves do, they make each other love one another." Were the thought hidden deep within her mind.

Sasuke smirked, but not the 'I'm the player' type smirk one would expect when they have the person they just had sex with the night before on a leash. It was just his signature smirk.

"_I will make him smile at me." _Sakura thought as she got up from the bed to gather her clothes from yesterday.

"Great." Sasuke said as he opened the top drawer to his black dresser adjacent to his bed. Pulling out two black socks, Sasuke took a seat on the foot of his bed to put them on.

Sakura reluctantly stepped into the bathroom, feeling that if she had gotten dressed in Sasuke's bedroom that he would feel it was too intimate and would ultimately make him uncomfortable. And Sakura definitely did not want that, no matter how much it would make her heart swell.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sakura's green eyes quickly honed in on Sasuke's form as he put on his black running shoes.

"Well… I guess I'll be heading out then." She said as she awkwardly grabbed her purse.

Sasuke's head turned in her direction, "You know, you could have taken a shower. I wouldn't have minded."

Sakura withheld from snorting, "Taking a shower and then using already soiled clothes would defeat the whole purpose of showering. Besides, you have to go to work anyways. No use of holding you back if there is no sex involved." She replied as she casually walked out of his bedroom.

Sasuke merely grunted in acknowledgement at the pink haired woman's words. He heard the front door to his home slam, not surprised at Sakura's actions. He was just so use to waking up in bed with her and all the repercussions that followed that he barely acknowledge the fact that she slammed the door to his house, but at least this time she didn't shattered the stain-glass part of the door like the last few times. The only thing that was happy about was the fact that she would be out of his hair for the next day and a half.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke sat up from his bed and went in the kitchen. His house was pretty large for a bachelor like himself. It was like a mini-mansion, as his mother put it. It held four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a stainless steel kitchen, a large dining room, a small den that held a fire place, and a deep pool in the back. One bedroom was completely full of his clothes, like an excessively large walk-in closet. The other two bedrooms were made to be an office and a personal library. Although Sasuke wasn't a dirty person in general, he still hired a maid to come in every day. Sasuke quickly wrote a note on the pad of paper he kept next to the fridge, informing the maid to have the sheets completely cleaned. After sticking the note to the fridge, where the maid was sure to see it, he quickly grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and went outside to his car. Not really bothering to lock the door as he went.

Sasuke's car wasn't a noticeable car, and that's what he loved about it. No one would expect him to be inside a small black Honda. He started it up and simply sat, basking in the simplicity of his car when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He grunted into the phone.

"Is that how you're going to greet you mother, young man?" His mother spoke.

Sasuke smirked a she ranted, "I held you in my womb for nine months. And if you think that was easy, you're wrong. I thought you would the best soccer player considering how many times you liked to kick my bladder! You were as picky as you are now as when you were in there. I couldn't eat nothing-"

"But tomatoes." He finished.

His mother sighed, "Well at least you know that."

"How could I not?" Sasuke chuckled as he backed out his driveway. As he put the car in drive, Sasuke asked, "Not to be rude, but what's the reason for the early call?"

He could almost see his mother incredulous gaze, "Only you would think this is early, Sasuke."

"Some may even think this is _really _early."

His mom sighed, "Come to the house, there's been an emergency."

Sasuke stopped the car, "What's happen? Is it Itachi or father?" A car honked from behind him.

"I'll see when you get here, son. See you soon." With that, she hung up.

Sasuke drove his car to the side and quickly dialed the number to his manager.

"What is it?" A lazy voice drawled from the other line.

"Hey, Shikamaru, there's been a family emergency, so I won't be able to head in today."

"Itachi dear, is that you?" His mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom, it's me!" He replied back as he set his keys on his mother's antique key keeper that his mother insisted be put to use so she wouldn't hear 'that damn racket', as she put it, when he or his brother came home for a visit.

Itachi and his brother, Sasuke, almost looked as if they were twins their whole lives, although Itachi was indeed older by four years. Itachi stood two inches taller than his brother, but his brother held a slightly more muscular build. Itachi's black silky hair was long, going past his shoulders in a low pony tail he usually kept it in while his bangs sat on the sides of his face. Itachi and Sasuke both held the same body build although Sasuke's was more muscular; their bodies were tall, lean, and muscular, like their father's.

His mother appeared in the hall, looking slightly flustered, most likely from heat coming off the stove. "Oh good, Itachi, come and help me in the kitchen!" Grasping his much larger hands in both her smaller, gentler ones, she pulled him into the kitchen.

"I do hope it's okay that I pulled you out of the office." She said as she moved her eldest son in front of the sink.

"It's okay mom, I needed a break anyways." He said as he chuckled softly to himself. Although his mom was the best, he knew that she positively despised doing the dishes. When he was younger, he took full advantage of her hatred by often offering her deal of doing the dishes for a set amount of time instead of getting in trouble by his father. It was something that annoyed Sasuke to no end wondering how Itachi got off scot free while his father would chew him out for something they both did. As they grew older, Sasuke later learned that all those years Itachi was _bribing_ their mother to look the other way when he accidentally knocked over a vase.

Itachi rolled up the long sleeves of his black business button up shirt as his mother placed her purple frilly "Best Mom Ever" apron he had gotten her as a gift several years ago over his head. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as a silent thank you before going behind him to tie the strings of the apron together to stay firmly in place before going back to the spot in front of the stove that she had previously occupied before Itachi had arrived.

Itachi washed the dishes in silence and placed the newly washed dishes inside the dishwasher to dry. His mother rarely used the dish washer to actually wash the dishes, preferring the feel of hand washed dishes than machine washed dishes.

"So," Itachi began, breaking the silence that had washed over them, "What's this 'emergency'?"

His mother turned towards him a mischievous grin. Itachi inwardly gulped. The last time she had that grin had not gone well for him. He forgot to gift her with her favorite chocolate, like he usually does every year, on her birthday. She never truly let that go until she made him feel guilty about it, and made him dress up as a reindeer for her friend's Christmas party to 'entertain the children'. She allowed the kids to ride him like a horse. He had bruises on his ribs for days!

He loved his mom with all of his heart, but sometimes, she was _pure evil._

"I'll tell you all about it when Sasu gets here." She smiled.

Itachi blinked back his surprise, "You called Sasuke here too?"

His mother nodded happily, "The food is ready. Can you get the plates so we can eat while we wait for your brother, dear?"

"Naru, wake up!" Someone shook her. Naru's eyes peaked open to see the face of her best friend, Kiba.

"What do you want, dog-breath?" She whined as she tried to get out of his reach, and failed. Kiba's eyebrow twitched at the nick name, but with a small, calming breath, he let it go.

"C'mon, Naru, you have to get up, it's like 2 already." Kiba shook her body again. Naru was laying on her couch that she had crashed on after they had gotten to her small apartment she and her brother shared. When they got inside the small apartment, Naru went straight to her room to change into comfortable orange shorts and a black T-shirt with a large swirl like symbol on the back. When she had came out of her room, Kiba was already facedown asleep on the floor. Grabbing him a blanket from the hall closet, she decided it was simply too much work to go back to her room and grabbed another blanket for herself so she could sleep on her large, comfy, tan couch.

"Kibbles," She groaned from under her blanket, "It _really _too early to get up."

Kiba sighed, but was thankful that she wasn't so violent when she woke up like in high school. Kiba shuddered at the thought of everything she had done to him every time Kyuu made him wake her, and knew that a large part of him _still_ feared waking her.

"The old man wants you at the club, Naru. He says it's urgent." Kiba said with a soft voice.

Naru pulled the blanket from over her head and looked at her best friend with confusion written in her blue orbs. Kiba shrugged, not really knowing what the old man wanted.

Naru sighed as she sat up and closed her eyes for a fleeting moment, and looked into Kiba's chocolate brown eyes, "Does this mean I have to wear pants?" She whined.

Kiba gave a hearty laugh, momentarily forgetting his best friend's obvious and unusual distaste for wearing pants, he lifted his hand to the top of her head and gave it a shake, successfully ruffling her crazy bed head she sported. "Just change, the old man sounded really worried of the phone. I'll be in the car waiting." And with that, Kiba stood from his kneeling position and quickly left the apartment.

Naru looked around, slightly surprised to see everything clean, especially since Kiba wasn't the cleanliest of house guest. He must have cleaned up a bit before she woke. Naru blinked twice, remembering Kiba's words. He wouldn't be watching her like a hawk, so that meant she could at least get a few more minutes of shut eye before Kiba realized his mistake.

Naru yawned a bit before slowly going back into her laying positon, and closed her eyes as she nestled into the tan comfy couch. It wasn't until moments later when Kiba yelled out, "If you're out in 5 minutes I'll buy you food!" that Naru's snapped open.

"Food." Was the only thing she said before she ran out of the living room and into her room to reach her closet to grab something that hopefully qualified as decent clothing. She hurriedly put on the blue washed out skinny jeans and a washed out orange T-shirt that was slightly loose on her petite figure. She quickly put on her favorite pair of orange worn toms that she just loved and grabbed a brush from her bathroom and her black messenger bag that held everything she needed.

She quickly locked the door to her apartment and raced down the stairs to see Kiba's SUV parked in front of her apartments, waiting. She opened the door and hopped in, obviously startling Kiba.

"You didn't even brush your hair!" He said as he out his car into drive.

"That's why I brought this!" Naru said cheekily, holding up her brush.

Kiba grumbled in response as Naru giggled.


End file.
